1. Field
The present invention relates to a wheel driving device that drives the wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the related art, a power transmission device that drives the wheels of a forklift truck is disclosed. The forklift truck disclosed in the related art includes, as a wheel driving device for driving wheels, a motor and a reduction device that reduces the rotation of the motor.
The reduction device has a reduction mechanism having a single-stage parallel shaft reduction mechanism and a simple planetary gear reduction mechanism. Particularly, a part of the simple planetary gear reduction mechanism is disposed at a position indented to the inside in a radial direction of the wheels.